A Day In Court
} |name = A Day In Court |image = |caption = Caption here |start = Private, Vigil's Keep |end = |prereqs = Prerequisites |location = Vigil's Keep - Throne Room |rewards = Quest rewards |previous = Two main quests |next = |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening }} A Day In Court is a Vigil's Keep quest in Dragon Age: Origins – Awakening. Varel is waiting to make some important decisions at court. Go to the throne room as soon as you can. Walkthrough Enter the throne room and speak to Varel. He will tell you that you have the right to high justice in your lands and you must decide the punishment in some cases or the law in others. If you have Varel "take over from here" the quest ends and no further cases are seen. Alec the Shepherd Alec is a shepherd who stole two bushels of grain from the crown. He claims he had no choice since his family was starving. Traditionally, he should hang. Your choices are: * Have him hanged. * Have him flogged. * Have him join the army. * Let Varel decide (he will have Alec hanged). If Alec is hanged, there will be additional people present in the peasant riot. If Alec if flogged, it will be viewed as a just decision among the people. If Alec is conscripted into the army, he becomes one of the great heroes of the next age and eventually founds an order of knights. Danella Danella is a soldier of Vigil's Keep, who has deserted and been caught three miles from her post. She claims having repeatedly requested for release because her family is under darkspawn threat. Your choices are: * Have her executed. * Have her imprisoned for one year. * Have her bring the family to Vigil's Keep and start over. * Let Varel decide (he will have Danella executed). If Danella is executed, there will be repercussions later in the game since her family will be upset and instigate an uproar. If Danella is imprisoned, it will be viewed as a just decision among the people. If Danella is released despite her desertion, it will encourage further desertions; this option will also have repercussions with the men during the final battle. Ser Temmerly the Ox Ser Temmerly is a local noble who was caught running on the streets with his men—with blood on their clothes, and right after Ser Tamra (who warned the Warden about the conspiracy) was found murdered. Everyone thinks he's guilty and he doesn't do much to convince them otherwise, but there's no proof. Your choices are: * Have him executed. * Have him released because there is no evidence. * Have him imprisoned until your "extremely long" investigation is over. * Let Varel decide (he will let Ser Temmerly go). If you have Ser Temmerly executed, he will not be apart of your assassination attempt; this option may also have repercussions with additional Nobles being present at the assassination attempt against you. If you release Ser Temmerly, he will take part in the assassination attempt against you. If you have Ser Temmerly imprisoned, he will not be apart of your assassination attempt. Lady Liza Packton Lady Liza Packton is claiming land that was promised to her by Arl Rendon Howe, apparently for her support during the recent civil war. The land belongs to Ser Derren, who opposed Teyrn Loghain and Arl Howe. * Grant the land to Lady Liza. * Let Ser Derren keep his land. * (Persuade) Give the land to Liza, but promise to compensate it to Derren. * Claim the land for yourself. * Let Varel decide (he will give the land to the Lady). If you give the land over to Lady Liza Packton, Ser Derren joins the conspiracy to assassinate you and Lady Liza will support you in the final battle. If you let Ser Derren keep the land, Lady Liza joins the conspiracy to assassinate you and in addition, Ser Derren will support you in the final battle. If you persuade Ser Derren that you will repay him in some way, nothing happens. If you keep the land for yourself, you get 100 gold and both Lady Liza and Ser Derren will join the conspiracy to assassinate you. Notes * It seems that if the Warden hired the Dark Wolf for A Brewing Conspiracy and settled the matter at Old Stark's Farm before this quest occurs, the Danella case will be presented. Otherwise, the Ser Temmerly case will be presented. Bugs * Lady Liza Packton will appear at the hearing, even if she has been slain at Old Stark's Farm. * When deciding the fate of Ser Temmerly, if you decide to let him go, your journal will state that you had him imprisoned. Category:Awakening Quests